


Сокровище сердца

by deva_gor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Гляди внимательно, скупец, и пусть блеск золота не затмит настоящего сокровища. А теперь закрой глаза и слушай своё сердце





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Terra Incognita 2016 в рамках Летней ФБ

Средь неприступных острых скал, там, куда не долетают даже орлы, короной острых башенных шпилей вонзается в небо древний замок. Его обитателям нет дела до того, как подгоняют друг друга года где-то далеко там внизу, в жалком смертном людском мире. И даже смена века не встревожит их быт ‒ бессмертных демонов не заботит быстротекущее время. Однако не чужды им страсти и пороки, интриги и тайны, и чёрная тень предательства не раз накрывала своим крылом эти заоблачные чертоги.

***

Владыка был мрачен: не далее как вчера раскрылся новый заговор. И вроде не было в том ничего нового, если бы не состав мятежников, возглавляемых первым советником Владыки ‒ тем, кого ещё недавно он, так нетипично для демонов, искренне называл своим другом. В мёртвые глаза вероломного наглеца и смотрел нынче Владыка, задумчиво покачивая в широкой ладони собственноручно оторванную голову.

Не дрогнула рука верховного демона, не сжалось ни одно из его сердец, когда он отдал приказ об истреблении под корень всех родов, породивших предателей. Лишь одного демона не коснулась ещё карающая длань: младший сын вероломного бывшего друга слишком давно отсутствовал в родных землях, поначалу проходя обучение в магической академии, а после набираясь жизненного опыта в дальних странствиях. Разумеется, это не означало, что молодой демон не был осведомлён о готовящемся предательстве, но, в отсутствие твёрдых доказательств, Владыка не решался устранить последнего из рода отступников, чтя многовековые законы, не раз оправдывающие свою справедливость.

Проведя день в тяжёлых раздумьях и так и не найдя подходящего решения, Верховный демон неспешно отправился в свои покои. Слуги, и в обычные дни скользящие по комнатам молчаливыми тенями, сегодня и вовсе, казалось, растворились в пространстве, продолжая, тем не менее, прилежно выполнять свои обязанности. В задумчиво протянутую руку Владыки приятной тяжестью лёг кубок пьяного вина, но тот так и не донёс его до рта, невидящим взглядом уставившись на исполинскую кровать под тяжёлым балдахином. Решение, ускользавшее от него так долго, было найдено.

***

Инджи заново перечитал полученное несколько часов назад письмо, но текст и не думал изменяться. Изящная вязь, выведенная рукой профессионального писца, с неотступной жестокостью уведомляла молодого демона о незавидной участи его забывшегося в близости к власти родителя, утянувшего в своём падении за собой и всю их родню. Перед глазами вставали знакомые с детства лица тех, кого Инджи более не суждено было увидеть. Судьба целого клана уложилась в несколько сухих строк, завершая послание лаконичным приказом немедленно по получению оного явиться в замок Владыки. Инджи не посмел ослушаться, предельно чётко осознавая всю бесполезность подобных попыток: его нашли бы везде и очень скоро, и тогда участь его была бы незавидна. Оставалось лишь повиноваться, надеясь, что ему подарят хотя бы милосердно быструю смерть. Убедить раненого подлым предательством Владыку в своей невиновности Инджи даже не надеялся.

Каково же было его удивление, когда по прибытии в заоблачные чертоги, он не был немедленно схвачен стражей, не брошен в темницу и даже не лишён личных вещей, а, напротив, со всей деликатностью сопровождён до дверей роскошных гостевых покоев неподалёку от апартаментов самого Владыки. Впрочем, долго пребывать в неизвестности и терзаться догадками ему не дали: тяжёлая дверь распахнулась, впуская в комнаты того, кто сейчас занимал все мысли молодого демона.

Владыка был красив суровой дикой красотой, чью мощь не сдерживали обычные для демонов в иных землях чары. Массивные кожистые крылья тяжёлым плащом покойно прикрывали спину, лишь немного не доходя до пола, корона вызолоченных рогов венчала гордо посаженную голову, а мощный хвост, сейчас слегка подрагивающий, выдавая напряжение Верховного демона, был, несомненно, при случае способен перешибить хребет незадачливому противнику.

Инджи всегда был доволен своей внешностью: высокий, как и все демоны, также крылатый, с небольшими, зато причудливо изогнутыми рогами ‒ он не раз ловил на себе восхищённые взгляды. Несколько огорчал молодого демона лишь неудавшийся по его мнению хвост, кончик которого несерьёзно венчала кокетливая кисточка. Этот самый хвост сейчас заметался словно бешеный, заставляя Инджи краснеть и опускать глаза под тяжёлым давящим взглядом.

Глубокий рокот голоса Повелителя тёмной волной накрыл сознание Инджи, смысл слов доходил с трудом, и всё, что удалось понять молодому демону, лишь подтвердило подозрения: вскоре ему предстояло встретить свой последний рассвет, однако прежде Владыка желал позабавиться… Что ж, Инджи оставалось лишь достойно принять свою участь.

***

Владыка был чрезвычайно доволен собой: идеальное решение найдено ‒ месть свершится до конца, неотвратимо и в то же время изящно. Да, он ценил красоту во всех её проявлениях, в том числе и в вынесении смертного приговора последнему из рода предателей.

Юный демон был красив. Тем лучше. Уже объявлено о том, что в знак высочайшей справедливости Владыка вступает в нерушимый брачный союз, принимая под своё крыло невиновного в преступлениях коварной родни. Древний связующий ритуал откроет ему душу молодого мужа, и ни одна мысль, несущая предательство, не останется более тайной. А на рассвете неверного супруга казнят: государственная измена должна быть наказана, и так будет всегда ‒ в память предков, в устрашение современникам, в назидание потомкам…

***

Инджи с тоской смотрел на своё отражение в огромном зеркале… С самого утра ему не давали покоя: вымыли в молоке и ароматной воде, умастили кожу драгоценными маслами, аккуратно подпилили и отполировали до блеска когти и даже рога не обошли вниманием, густо посеребрив их. Терпение молодого демона кончилось, когда один из слуг, расчёсывающий кисточку на хвосте, больно дёрнул её ‒ Инджи выставил всех вон, не слушая причитаний и возражений. Если предчувствия его не обманывают, то менее чем через сутки этим же слугам, как и всем остальным, предстоит любоваться его головой, вывешенной над воротами Заоблачных чертогов. Воистину, щедр Владыка: это будет, вероятно, одна из самых дорогих казней в истории. Видит Вечность, не так хотел Инджи войти в хроники, да верно от Судьбы не уйдёшь…

***

Нескоро затихли под каменными сводами ритуального зала последние слова брачных клятв, нескоро угомонились пирующие за роскошным столом гости, проводив молодых к супружескому ложу. Дверь спальни гулко захлопнулась перед носами любопытных, оставляя тайну первой ночи лишь для двоих, соединённых отныне перед лицом Вечности.

Мрачен был Владыка: как он и ожидал, древний брачный ритуал распахнул перед ним душу супруга ‒ голодным волком рыскал Верховный демон в тайных уголках чужого сердца, жадно искал и не находил измены. Неужели он ошибся, и его молодой муж невинен перед ним? Но отчего же тот прячет взор, ни разу с самой первой встречи не взглянув на своего Повелителя? Ступает неслышно, устало опирается о ложе ‒ вот развернулся, расправил плечи, гордо вскинул голову и наконец поймал тяжёлый взгляд венценосного супруга.

‒ Дозволишь говорить? ‒ словно ветер прошелестел в листве.

‒ Говори, ‒ камнепадом на горной дороге в ответ.

И Инджи заговорил:

‒ Как тебе, несомненно, известно, муж мой, покинув отчий дом, обучался я в магической академии, а после странствовал. Во многих землях пришлось побывать мне, многое видел, а ещё о большем лишь слышал… Жжёт мне сердце одна из услышанных в пути историй ‒ вот она, слушай.

Не скажу, давно ли это было или недавно, далеко или близко, да в одной из стран подлунного мира в неприступном ненаходимом чертоге жил чародей, что звался Кощеем. Некогда был он драконом ‒ свободным и прекрасным. Но известно всем, что есть и у драконов слабость, могущая обернуться настоящей погибелью: влечёт их золото. Этот же дракон в своей жажде превзошёл всех собратьев, и сама Магия не смогла более выносить его жадности. Последней каплей стало то, что он и вовсе перестал отлучаться прочь из своей сокровищницы, забыв даже о небе ‒ колыбели драконов. В наказание, был он навечно обращён в человека и так оставлен чахнуть над золотом. Страшен был Кощей, иссохший словно скелет. И лишь глаза горели во ввалившихся глазницах, но этот взгляд не видел ничего, кроме обожаемых сокровищ.

Никто не знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, да только прознал о Кощее один юноша и пожалел его. Долго искал он ненаходимый чертог, и всё же удача улыбнулась смелому ‒ нашёл затерянные тропы. Многие средства перепробовал отважный юноша, чтобы отвлечь Кощея от его сокровищ, но всё было тщетно. Однако он не отчаивался, ибо успел полюбить чародея. Тогда решил он соблазнить Кощея. И долгое время все попытки оставались тщетными, пока однажды, доведённый до отчаяния, не улёгся он обнажённый на груду золота прямо перед чародеем и начал ласкать себя. Юноша был так горяч и прекрасен, золото струилось вдоль его тела, потревоженное нескромными движениями, а когда наслаждение настигло его, капли семени брызнули на кожу, оседая на ней жемчужной россыпью. И понял Кощей, что это зрелище прекрасней всех его богатств, и в иссохшей груди забилось кровоточащее живое сердце.

***

Давно замолчал Инджи, молчал и Владыка, погружённый в раздумья… Но вот просветлел взор и вновь обратился к молодому мужу. Владыка призвал всю свою магию, направив её по тому пути, что проложил в душах супругов брачный ритуал. Вот он буквально ощутил, как чужие сердца качают кровь, и в этом звуке слышится ему биение жизни, но ни единой ноты лжи. И глядя в бездонные глаза, Владыка узнал себя в том Кощее и понял, что чуть было не уничтожил своё собственное сокровище.

Слова более не нужны. Лишь шёпот в ночной тишине, шорох смятых простыней, тихие томные вздохи… Блики каминного огня играют на гладкой коже, длинные ноги призывно разведены ‒ меж них так уютно устроился, нет, сейчас не всесильный Владыка ‒ Шамхал, демон, неотвратимо влюбляющийся в собственного супруга, так бесстыдно, так доверчиво раскрывающегося ему навстречу.

***

Над заоблачными чертогами растаяли звёзды, заалел горизонт, и первые солнечные лучи окрасили снежные шапки гор драгоценными переливами розового и золотого. Крепко спят в объятиях друг друга Шамхал и Инджи, и не видят, как мимо окон их спальни пролетают два дракона.


End file.
